Untouchable
by sorarocsthekeyblade
Summary: When Roxas' parents sell him to the Orginization, will Axel break him or will he break Axel?  A story of two very different guys each longing for only one thing in life.  For Roxas, a girl.  For Axel, a dream.
1. Prolouge

_**Heylo! This is the first chapter of what I call my "Dream Fic". It is based off of a dream I had once that I woke up from and realized that it would make an awesome fic. I am sorry this first chapter is so short, but it had to be to keep the tense feeling. I hope you like it!**_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I use them just to portray epic epicness.**_

_**Roxas POV**_

I lay there under him as he pounded into me over and over again. I hear myself screaming, I taste the tears running down my face, I see the dark looming body over me as it moves back and forth. I lay there under him as he pounded into me over and over again. I don't feel the pain though. I can't feel anything anymore.

I allow my mind to wander. I think of Axel. _Sweet Sweet_ Axel. The way he smirks, his tone of voice, the way his hips sway, his soft spikes, and his jade green eyes.

But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I. I should start at the beginning.

The day my parents sold me to the Organization.


	2. Sold

_**Yo! Chapter 2 is here! If anyone is still reading this after the suckish first chapter, I send my luv to you ;)**_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I just use them for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Roxas POV**_

"Damn it!"

I slammed my laptop shut after my fifth failed attempt at writing my essay. School's been shity as ever lately and now that stupid teacher actually has the balls to assign an _essay_!

I sigh and set my laptop on the floor then roll over on my bed to look out the window. Moving my bed under my window was one of the best choices ever.

_It's so warm…_

I let my eyes slide shut as a smile starts to form.

_Nothing could be better than this._

But of course, everything-good or bad-must always come to an end.

"Roxas! Get out here now! Your dad and I need to talk to you!"

I slowly get out of my bed and walk over to my bedroom door. "Coming!" I yell as I open the door and walk down the hall into the front room. I halt when I see another man sitting on the couch across from my parents. He has long silvery white hair and bronze skin. He's wearing a black suit and blue tie. If the hair wasn't weird enough as it is, he has a tattoo under his right eye of a roman numeral 1.

"Roxas, come sit down!" my mom demands.

I give a slightly confused look, but do as I'm told and sit on the couch next to the man. He smells of some odd cologne and if aura's had colors, his was a deep purply black.

"Roxas, this man here is Xemnas," my father tells me. "He works for an group called Organization XIII."

I nod, but I really don't understand._ Wait! Mom and dad have been having money issues lately! Is he here to take away our house! Or maybe he's a lawyer and he's going to find some loop holes?_

"Roxas," my mom says rather loudly. "As you know, we've been having some issues with money lately."

I nod.

"Well this man has agreed to pay off all of our debts and taxes in return for one thing."

I should be surprised, but I know better. There's always one thing. But my mom doesn't talk, instead the man, Xemnas, explains.

"Roxas, I am helping your parents out, but in return, they have sold you to our organization."

_What! What does he mean they SOLD me!_ "I-I'm sorry sir, but I don't quite understand. What type of organization is this? And why would you pay so much for _me_?"

"There'll be plenty of time for explanations. If you would please gather anything you wish to bring with you and go get in the car waiting outside. I'll be out as soon as I have finished discussing all of the details with your parents."

And that was that. I went into my room and grabbed two pairs of jeans, some tee-shirts, socks, boxers, any essentials I figured I needed. I was about to leave when I saw the picture on my bookshelf. I picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of my three best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. Ollette was sandwiched in between Hayner and Pence like an Oreo. I slipped it into my pocket then headed out.

I came out just as Xemnas was standing to shake hands with my parents.

My dad looked at me and smiled sadly. "See you around bud" he said as he gave me a hug.

My mom scoffed, "Hurry it up, no need to make this fine sir wait."

I broke away from my dad and followed Xemnas out the door and into a black van. There were two other boys in there as well. The smaller of the two was crying and the older boy had his arm around him and was kissing his forehead lightly and humming.

The older boy looked up as I sat next to them. He had vibrant aqua eyes and he also had silvery white hair. He seemed pretty strong, but rather cautious.

He held out one hand, "The name's Riku. This here is Sora."

I took his hand then looked down at the younger boy who was still sniffling, but had turned to face me. He had brilliant cerulean eyes and spiky brown hair that seemed to be rather ruffled.

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and quietly asked, "What's your name?"

"The name's Roxas. Um, do you mind me asking where we're going?"

Riku's face hardened and Sora curled up against him again sniffing.

"We're going to the Organization's Brothel House."

_Brothel House? What? But isn't that where…_

I looked at the sliverette confused, "But isn't that…"

He answered before I could finish forming the thought, "A whore house."


	3. One by One They Bite the Dust

_**If anyone is reading this, welcome to chaaapter 3! I am sooooo sorry! This is out INSANLY later than originally planned! I got caught up in things and well….here we are O.O**_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I just use them for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Roxas POV**_

"Hey…hey man. Roxas! Dude, wake up!"

I stirred as I was shook roughly by the shoulders. "Hmmm…" I opened my eyes and winced at the sunlight that was shining in through the open van door.

"Geez. Heavy sleeper much?"

I glanced over at the voice and saw the silverette looking over at me worried.

_Silver? Silver hair?_

"Come on. We're here…" his expression dimmed.

"Where?"

_Who is he? Where am I?_

The older boy sighed, "The training camp, come on." He pushed me out of the van and had his other arm around the shorter brunette,

_Training camp? Wait a…_

Suddenly it hit me.

_That's right. This is Riku and Sora. And we're…_

As we stepped out of the van, I looked around. It was like a small school. We were standing in a large circle street that surrounded a circle patch of grass. Surrounding us were tons of small buildings that had numbers and plaques on them.

_1. Vexen, 2. Xigbar, 3. Zexion, 4. –_

Suddenly my thought process was cut short as we were pushed into the middle of the grassy circle. Other vans started to arrive and more groups climbed out and were ushered to the center circle. Suddenly, we were all in a line and the small bit of chatter died down as Xemnas spoke.

"Okay, well I'm sure most of you are aware why you are here, but if you aren't, let me explain. This facility is where you will be spending the next six months of your life. At the end of those six months, you will be tested. If you fail that test, there will be severe punishments."

I glanced up at Riku who was glaring at Xemnas while rubbing circles on Sora's back who looked like he was going to cry. I looked back at Xemnas as he continued talking.

"You will each be chosen by a teacher. Do not request a class; you do not get a choice."

As he rambled on about the different classes and teachers, people started to come out of the surrounding buildings. They gathered in clumps in front of our line and were chatting amongst themselves and staring at us as if this was completely normal.

_What the hell?_

I lowered my face to avoid their stares. I began to feel intensely uncomfortable as one in particular with long blonde hair and big green eyes watched me as if I was something to eat.

"These," he gestured to the groups, "are your teachers. They will now individually pick out their students in order of highest to lowest trainer."

I watched as a short, blunette man stepped forward and walked down the line. He never paused or overlooked anyone. I tensed up as he stopped next to me and began to look over Riku. I glanced up and winced at the glare Riku was giving the shorter boy.

Suddenly the blunette reached up and tugged on a piece of Riku's hair until they were face to face. What he did next was quite a surprise. He _kissed_ Riku! Right on the lips! Riku's eyes went wide and he froze up. Then just as suddenly, the blue haired boy pulled back and he chuckled then kept on moving down the line until he reached a tall blonde boy who had a weird hairstyle that resembled a mullet. The blond looked down at the short boy and scoffed. The blue haired boy smirked and took hold of the taller male's hand then led him to the small table that was set up. He wrote a few things on some papers then lead the blond boy behind him to room number three and we all watched as he opened the door and the blonde boy hesitantly followed him inside.

_What the hell…_

Again, someone stepped out of the line. This time it was a boy that was only slightly taller than Sora. He had spiky black hair and amber eyes. He strolled down the line with a wide grin on his face. He seemed to enjoy the way he made some of the guys in the line squirm.

_What's with this guy? Does he think he's all that or something?_

Then, of course, the boy stopped in front of Riku. He smirked and pulled on Riku's hair a bit. "Time for a hair-cut, wouldn't ya think?" Riku responded to this remark with a short growl to which the boy backed off and made a huge dramatic deal over it. "Oh no! I'm soooooo scared!" He clung to Sora with fake wide eyes, "Your friend is sooo mean and scaaryyy."

Sora went wide eyed at the older boy clinging to him and whimpered a tiny bit.

The black head smirked and suddenly stopped his mocking and then pulled Sora's face to his own. "That was a cute noise you made just then. How about you come with me so I can hear those noises again?" He threw an arm around Sora and began to walk towards the table when Riku suddenly grabbed the guy's arm.

"Let him go!" Riku growled.

I winced as the other boy swung an arm around like he was going to hit Riku.

_Riku watch out!_

When I opened my eyes, the black haired boy had one arm around both Sora and Riku and was leading them to the table.

_No…they're gone already…_

I looked back to see who would step forward next. Again, I caught the creeper with the long blonde hair staring at me. But he didn't step forward. A man with spiky red hair stepped forward and then proceeded to mosey down the line and not take a second look at any of the guys in line.

_Good. As long as I'm quiet, he won't take a second glance at me. Where so the rejects go? There can't be enough teachers for all of us._

But of course, nothing ever goes my way. The second he was passing by me, the guy in line next to me shoved me and I fell right in front of the red head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I stupidly did a little bow thing and scrambled back into the line.

_Stupidstupidstupid! Way to remain unseen! Now everyone's got their eyes on you!_

Once again my thoughts were cut short when I glanced up and I had to jump back due to the fact that the red heads face was directly in front of mine.

"Whoa kiddo! Calm down. I just like to examine my prey before pouncing." He chuckled. "So how'd you like to be my apprentice…uh…what's your name?"

"Roxas…" I mumbled, staring at me feet.

"Roxas…I like the way that tastes. How'd you like to be my little student Roxas?"

I snapped my head up to glare at him. "What? Do I really have a choice?"

_That's right. Act tough like Riku. Then he'll lose interest._

He chuckled and pulled my face up to his, "Nope." He pressed our lips together. It felt odd at first, but I started to move my lips with his. He licked my lip and I opened my mouth slightly, figuring that was what he wanted. His tongue slithered into my mouth and just as suddenly, he pulled it out and pulled away completely. "Heh heh. Okay, Roxas, let's finish this up in my room."

He took hold of my hand and led me to the table. I watched with interest as he filled out multiple papers. "How old are you kid?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm fourteen."

His eyes widened and he swore under his breath then went back to writing. "They get younger and younger each time. "

_What does he mean?_

He set the pen down as he finished. "Come on Roxy. I'm in room number eight."

I followed him to his 'room' and waited as he pulled out his key and inserted it in the lock then opened the door with a dramatic swing.

"Welcome, to the humble, crappy, little excuse of a space that I call home!"

I stepped in and flinched as he walked in and closed the door behind me. It was rather simple. No windows, single bed in the corner opposite the door, and a small dresser next to the bed.

"Through that there door," he pointed to another door on the right wall, "You will find my crummy little bathroom which includes a shower tub, toilet, and sink. You can drop your stuff in the corner over there and I only have ONE rule. Don't leave dirty clothes lying around. I may be an ass, but I have a sense of smell just like any other human being." He flopped down on the bed at the end of his spiel. "Oh! And no wetting he bed. We share one bed and I don't need to wake up in a pool of some kids pee."

I snapped, "I'm fourteen! I don't still wet the bed!" I quickly covered my mouth and blushed. "Sorry…"

"Haha! It's all good man! Hey. Stop being so tense and lighten up a bit. You just got here and we have six whole months. Nothing like wasting a bit of time, right?" HE sat up on the edge of the bed and smiled at me with big eyes. "Let's get to know each other, 'kay?" He patted the space on the bed next to him.

I hesitantly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Now that's more like it! Okay, so I know your name and age. Tell me some more about yourself."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Fave food, fave color, fave number, I don't know. Maybe how you ended up in this hell hole."

"Okay. Sea Salt Ice Cream, red, thirteen, and that last one, hmm, well let me see. I was lying in my bed on as Saturday afternoon when my parents called me to the front room where there was a man, Xemnas sitting on my couch. He told me that my parents had sold me to him. I climbed in a van where I met two guys, one of which told me that we were going to training for a whore house. I get here, get forced into a line, then you shoved your tongue down my throat and here we are."

"Eesh…harsh man."

"You don't even know the half of it…"

We sat in silence for a few moments, then he put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him smiling.

"Well everything's gonna be cool now, 'kay? I'm a pretty chill dude if I do say so myself and I'm one of the best teachers at this dump, so no need to worry about not passing the test."

"The TEST! DO you really think I care about some stupid test? I just want to go back home. I want to hang out with my friends, catch a movie, ride my bike, ANYTHING other than be here!" I could feel my eyes watering up as I went on. "Two days ago, I was chilling with the girl of my dreams at the park! She's a beautiful girl with auburn brown hair and eyes like the stars. Her laugh makes you want to laugh and her smile lights up my world. And now I'm sitting in a room with some guy I just met and apparently I'm supposed to lose my virginity to him and then take a fucking TEST on it!" I couldn't stop myself as the tears overflowed and I tried to wipe them away with my sleeve.

"Here…" Axel handed me a tissue and I held it over my eyes. "Sometimes things happen in life~ And we just can't stop~ We just got to keep pushing through~"

I listened as Axel sang those words. I sat there, thinking about Jade.

Wondering if I'd ever see her again.

Hey guys! Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, the character Jade get's better explained later on (but waaaaaaay later!) Please review because it keeps me going ^^ THANKS!

P. S. Sexah Axel can siiiiing~


	4. Sweet Dreams

_**Chapter 4 :D Thanks SO much to all those who have reviewed and added to to their stories watch! It means a lot and I hope you continue to like it **_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I just use them for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Roxas POV  
><strong>_

Something tickled my nose. I wrinkled it and opened my eyes.

_It's so bright…and warm…_

I smiled and let my eyes slide shut again. But they shot open again when I heard a small giggle. I looked next to where I was laying. There was a girl knelling in the flowers next to me. She was _beautiful_. She had the gorgeous auburn red hair that fell perfectly down her back and bangs that hung majestically over the left side of her face. Her skin was pale with a cute undertone of pink and she had freckles peppered all over her petite face. She was smiling down at me as if _I_ was the beautiful one. I wanted to see more of her, so I reached up and brushed aside her bangs.

_Heh. She's blushing._

I stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes. They were a pretty blue green and they shone like they were lit up with little lights. She giggled again and I laughed. She started laughing as well and we just laid there in the grass and laughed our hearts out.

But as I've said before-and I'll say it plenty more times-everything, whether good or bad, always ends.

Suddenly clouds filled the sky and rain started to fall. I stared up at the sky, but I just laughed and looked back at the girl, but my smile fell. She sat there, staring up at the sky, and all the color had drained from her eyes. They were dark gray as the sky and the rain ran down her cheeks imitating tears. She looked at me and whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

Then darkness swirled around her and as it did, she screamed. I had to cover my ears as tears ran down my cheeks. It was too horrifying a sound. I screamed aloud just to try and cover up her scream, but it rang in my head. Loud and clear. Never to be unheard.

"AHHHH!"

"Roxas! ROXAS!"

I stopped screaming and breathed heavily. I was sitting up in bed and Axel was shaking me.

"Geez dude. What the hell was that? It's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm sorry..."

He sighed and reached up a hand to my face.

I flinched and tried to pull back.

He held the back of my head and spoke softly, "Calm down." He wiped the tears away from my eyes then kissed my eyelids. "Nightmare?"

I gripped the bed sheets and nodded.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms and started stroking my hair. "Go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I sniffed and nodded, letting my eyelids slide shut as I lie in his arms.

"Sing me to sleep~ Get rid of these dreams~ Rid me of nightmares and kill all the monsters~"

And there I lay, in a strange mans arms, as he sang me to sleep.

Hey! I know it's sorta short, but there will be chapters posted a lot more often now. Sorry if I made anyone cry . I'm sorry Roxy!


	5. Wash the Memories Away

_**Chapter 5! What did I say! It's here right after the other :'D**_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I just use them for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Roxas POV**_

"Hey Roxas. Wake up and get dressed. It's time for your tour."

I moaned and rolled over then opened my eyes. I blushed immediately when I saw Axel standing there in nothing but a towel. He still had water dripping down his body and over his toned chest. He wasn't exactly pale, but he definitely wasn't tan.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," he smirked and winked at me.

I turned bright red and I hoped out of bed. "Um…" I stared at the bathroom door.

"Need some help Roxy?"

"Gah!" I jumped when he suddenly was right behind me. "Um…I…can I take a shower?"

He went wide eyed then laughed, "Yeah! Of course cutie! Though," he slid closer and smirked, "I'd like to join you." He laughed again as I jumped ten feet back. "Kidding Roxy! Chill. Go ahead. There's some shampoo and conditioner under the sink. You have about an hour 'till we gotta head out."

"Head out?"

"Yeah. The tour remember?"

"Oh, right…" I grabbed some stuff out of my bag. _Toothbrush, hair brush, special conditioner…_

I cautiously stepped into the small bathroom and closed the door behind me. I flipped on the water and got undressed then stepped in. I sighed and relaxed as the hot water hit my chest and ran down my body. However, I didn't have time to dawdle. I grabbed the little bar of soap that sat off to the side and I stared at it for a moment wondering if I should really use the soap provided in a sex shower.

…_oh well._

I gave up and started scrubbing my body with the small bar. Then I rubbed some on my hands and I reached down and washed around my member.

…_does it really feel all that different when someone else touches it?_

I shook the idea out of my head and quickly rinsed off then grabbed my conditioner and poured a good amount on my palm then I ran my fingers through my hair, combing out any little knots that had formed during sleep. I rinsed my hair thoroughly then took a deep breath and flipped the water to freezing then counted in my head.

_One two three four five six seven eight nine ten…stupid Jade. She always said this made my hair softer…eighteen nineteen twenty._

I turned the water off and jumped out grabbing a towel and throwing it over my head then drying it rather viciously. I sighed as I warmed up and then I wrapped the towel around my waist.

I stood there staring at the doorknob.

_Come on! He did it! So what if you do? Just walk out and get dressed._

I huffed and puffed out my chest then swung the door open and stormed out and over to my bag. I ignored Axel's stare as I grabbed a random pair of jeans and my MCR t-shirt. This is where I stopped. Now I had to drop the towel to pull on my boxers. I stared at the checkerboard piece of cloth in my hand.

"Need some help there?" Axel smirked from his spot on the bed.

"No! I've got it!" I dropped my towel and then pulled on my boxers as fast as I could.

"Still wearing boxers huh?"

"Yeah. So?"

He chuckled, "It's cute."

I tried not to blush as I continued getting dressed, pulling on my jeans and shirt.

"All ready Roxy?" He perked up and stood.

"Yeah…and stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Roxy!"

"I'm not Roxy. You are silly." He ruffled my hair as he passed and opened the door then held it for me. "Come on. Hurry up checkers."

I huffed and stormed past him, "Never mind. Call me Roxy."

He smirked and closed the door, "That's what I thought."

I don't know why, but a bunch of short chapters just flows better than a few long chapters. The next one will also be up pretty soon ^^ Hope you all have dreams about a naked Roxy :P


	6. Light Up His World

_**Chapter 6! Thanks again to those of you who review ^^ It really does help me keep writing!**_

_**Warning: This story is not made for anyone under the age of 18. It contains hardcore yaoi and visual topics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix, Nomura, and Disney. I just use them for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Roxas POV**_

I followed Axel as he led me into the big grass circle and headed straight for the middle. I looked around wondering where everyone else was.

"Okay Roxy. SO all around you here are the 'classes', also known as the dormitory. All you need to know is never, and I repeat, NEVER go into any room but our pretty little number eight. Got it memorized?"

I nodded then he threw an arm around me and led me out past the dorms and down a path that led to a large building.

"This here is the dining hall. It's where we eat, meet, and take the big ol' test. Happy place right?"

"I looked up at the big dull tan building that loomed over us and shuddered. "Sure Axel. Looks really homey."

He chuckled and pulled me along with him around the big building. We went all the way around and he looked around cautiously then unlocked the door in the back and ushered me inside and quickly closed it.

I clung to his side as it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. "Axel, where are we? I can't see a fucking thing in here."

"Ha ha! Feisty one." He rustled around for a moment and suddenly the whole place lit up. "Here Roxy, is the place where dreams come true."

_Where dreams come true? Yeah right.__**  
><strong>_

I looked around at the rather small room. It appeared to be a theatre except there was only one row of seats and there was only about ten. The stage however was magnificent to say the least. It was huge and shined as if freshly polished. The stage was black and these massive gold curtains hung down on either side of the stage.

"Geez…what's this all for?" I questioned looking up at him.

He had a wide smile and he spoke with sincerity when he said, "This is where we perform. At the end of the six months and before the test, there's a huge performance. Every teacher and student has to pick a song and choreograph a dance routine. Everyone then performs it for the bosses and they judge and pick a winner. The teacher and student then get a week to come up with any prize they want, and they get it. It really is outstanding what some of the groups come up with. But winning or losing doesn't matter to me. It's the absolute thrill of being up there on the stage, dancing your hearts out."

I stood there and I just stared at him as he spoke of his love for dancing. I wanted to help him for some reason. As I listened to him, I stared at that stage as well and I could only process one thought.

We were going to win. And I was going to get Axel out of there.

**These chapters keep turning out super short O.O I apologize . Long chapters just DON'T flow as well with my style of writing. I hope this doesn't affect your want to read .**


End file.
